


Bond That Leaves Your Heart Bloody

by kelmeckiss



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bondlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags to be added, au-ish, clumsy q, eventually, i guess, partly sick!fic, really just an excuse for lots of pain, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeckiss/pseuds/kelmeckiss
Summary: you may have never seen them,so would you dare to believe them,if they sliced their wrists like tyresbut it was your skin that burst into fires,and burned you with its' bright red flamesbut they would claim to feel the same.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fan fiction that i'm posting. english is not my first language so you can expect some grammar mistakes and typos. feel free to correct me in the comments though. any kind of feedback will be welcomed.  
> enjoy!

Living in a world where your soul is tied to a soul of another person meant going through most of the things they're going through. Not all of them, certainly, just the unusually strong feelings. Like euphoria or grief but mainly, pain. And not only hurt of the emotional kind but mostly the physical pain that pierces through the skin of a person that you've never seen or breaks the bones of a complete stranger. It could not be denied that feelings were shared but pain, pain of the other being was felt on a whole another level.   
Dominique had to learn this the hard way.    
In the Holmes' mansion, where feelings were one of the least discussed subjects, no one really brought up something like soulmates. Maybe, he later pondered, it was because his oldest brother was convinced that he did not have a soulmate or because Mummy and Dad were not actually each other's missing halves.

Dominique had to learn about soulmates the hard way, at the early age of nine years, with tears in his eyes and his fingernails digging holes in his pale palms. His initial screech of sheer horror had brought his brothers and parents running to his room while the ground was taken away from under his legs without any apparent reason. He remembered how much it hurt as if someone had shot him right there and then but still, his skinny left leg was not bloody, even though the slim muscle there looked incredibly tense. He remembered sobbing like a small child that he was so desperately trying not to be. He had to prove to his brothers that he was strong but how could he, when the pain was enough to draw strangled cries for help out of his already sore throat. He also remembered his mother pushing few pills in his bloody hands and telling him that everything will be just fine when he wakes up. 

What he didn't know back then was that there was a man on the other end, tied to his red string of fate. 

James Bond was already twenty years old by then, still quite new in the field, getting used to the role of MI6 agent. He knew about the expectations that came along with the double-oh title. M made it clear what's expected of him when she took him under her 'wings' when he was still a boy more than a man. A year at Sandhurst left him with what M called 'basic and necessary skills' and a Queen's Medal and another two years with the Commando of Royal Marines gave him the much needed experience. Neither of those left him with any serious injuries though, which was quite unusual, for a trainee like he was. Of course, there were cuts and bruises, few nicks here and there accompanied by an occasional sprain. But nothing too serious. Until now.

"007, report." He heard the voice of one of Boothroyd's nerds through his earpiece. What was his name again? Mark? Matthew? He didn't know and he decided that it didn't really matter. Not now anyway.

"I'm fine. Okay." He grunted as he slid behind a wall of an abandoned building. He checked for any imminent threat but he couldn't see or hear anything at the moment, as if all the noise died in  the crossfire along with the people who were it's source. He wasn't stupid enough to think that everything just went so smoothly- he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. But for the while it seemed like the dust had settled. He finally dared to look at his heavily bleeding leg. The bullet didn't actually go through the muscle, it just deeply grazed the surface and even though it didn't look as nasty as James expected, it hurt like a son of a bitch and the blood flow from the wound stained his trousers red. He was just trying not to leave any stains in the sand underneath him. That would mean a stupid mistake that could cost him another bullet- to his temple this time.

"What happened?" Came the voice again.

"Got caught in the crossfire and managed to get hit, is what happened."  he explained simply while he tore apart one sleeve of his shirt and turned it to a makeshift bandage. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do.

"Do you require medical assistance?" A question muttered in between half-whispered curses. How professional.

"I already medically assisted myself, ta very much. Although I'd like to see how they'd find me in the middle of bloody nowhere." He muttered to himself more than to his operator, slowly growing frustrated with his current situation. The only thing he wanted to do now was wrap up this mission and go back to England, to his job-insured flat, where he could sleep for at least twelve hours straight.

But in front of him were sand dunes and abandoned buildings of a Spanish desert and a target that was waiting to be killed. The faster the job was done, the sooner he could return to his home soil. He usually enjoyed the thrill of a good chase, the adrenaline that came along with each of his missions and bullets flying through around him. It was quite a different story now though, when one of the bullets haven't missed.

The thought of the bullet hitting not only him but also his soulmate hasn't even crossed James' mind that day. He was never one to believe the legends about soulmates and unexplainable bonds, after all.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pneumonia.

James was sitting in an uncomfortable office chair, having actually come to an after-mission debriefing for once. It became his habit soon after he hit the ten mission mark to just vanish for at least a few hours after coming back to England, after whatever mission before going back to MI6. Sometimes he just walked around the town, other times he ended up in a bar, drinking and charming whatever long-legged beauty he managed to pick up along the way, sometimes he just decided to spend some time by himself in his fairly luxurious flat (a quite impressive place that not many people his age could afford. But then again, not many people his age would be able to do his job either.)  

M always scolded him for that with a stern and annoyed look on her face. He apologized the first few times it happened, as if it was an accident, but as it kept repeating, even he would feel guilty showing such a blatant lie in his bosses' face.

So right now he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and blankly staring in front of himself, supposed to be listening to whatever Boothroyd had to say but he found himself drifting away from the conversation repeatedly, his concentration alarmingly low. He wasn't supposed to feel tired. He slept back in the hotel in Cuba for solid eight hours and he also managed to catch a nap on the plane flight back. The mission itself- tracing down stolen government information- went smoothly and was considered a milk run by his rather high standards. He had been shot at, of course, but hadn't been hit and he only felt slight strain in his muscles after three days of uninterrupted excercise. nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. 

He didn't understand why he felt at unease all of sudden, why he found himself shivering in the heated room. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as if he just walked out in the cold November air. 

His lack of concentration must have appeared as disinterest to his superiors.

"Is there somewhere you'd rather be, Mr. Bond? We've became used to doing these debriefings without you being here, after all." Boothroyd spoke towards him, sounding grumpy and the annoyed tone of his voice accompanied his silver gray hair, adding to the unmistakable aesthetic of an old man that he was quickly becoming.

Bond fought the urge to chuckle- succesfully- and straightened in his seat despite his protesting muscles. There was at least a thousand of places where he'd like to be right now, beginning with that cozy bar in Costa Rica he found on his last mission and ending with London highways during the rush hour, and that was just from top of his head.

"It almost sounds as if you didn't want my presence, you really wound me, Quartermaster." He pretended to be hurt, quite over-dramatically for the effect, and smiled. The smirk felt wrong on his too tight skin, too forced to feel natural. No one seemed to notice though, thanks to his double-oh training his actions were not as see-through as those of other's

Nearly fifty miles away from England's capital and from the headquarters of MI6, in a small village in East Sussex, in a cold brick-clad house was Dominique. He laid in his bed, under what felt like a tonne worth of blankets, threathening to bury him under all that weight every time he took in a shuddering breath. He was sweating something horrible, yet he couldn't stop shivering. 

His too pale skin was keeping him together, seemingly holding him in place and he was waiting for the moment when a piece will come apart, will tear him in bits. As he laid there, he was slowly expecting to become the jagged shards of a porcelain vase that he managed to break by accident as a child, he cringed at the memory and internally damned his clumsiness. He was still hoping that it was something that he could simply outgrow like a pair of too short jeans that didn't quite fit his lanky legs. 

His scrawny frame shook under the covers and he closed his eyes for a while. Maybe if he tried hard, he could just sleep it away, the pain in his lungs that came unconditionally with every intake of his breath and the itching feeling inside of his bones that he couldn't possibly scratch away. He could just sleep through it all, right? Isn't that what Mummy said, what she advised when he came to her last night, finally admitting to not feeling well after at least three days of supressed coughs and nose wiped when no one was looking. If Sherlock was at home, or even Mycroft, they would have known and they would have told on him but gladly, or maybe sadly, they were away in school.

Nique laid in the bed with his eyes closed, his eyelids too warm and heavy to keep up. He busied himself with counting the digits of number pi up to three hundred, he repeated the events of few past weeks and months in his head but again and again his mind led him somewhere else, his thought process affected by the fever brought up the idea of his soulmate. He often found himself trying not to think about that person, trying not to get his stupid hopes up but he also often found himself doing that exact thing. He wondered. was it a girl or a boy? A man or a woman? He found himself not really concerned about something such as gender, he was more interested in the personality of said individual. What were they like? What odd habits did they possess? What was their eye color? Were they aware of being linked to him?

Those were the questions that usually kept him up at night but this time, they lulled him into a fitful sleep.

-

Bond was tired, worn out by the events of the past couple of days and the unexplainable weight he felt falling on his shoulders. He rejected his original plan to hit up the bar after his home-coming and instead he relished in the idea of laying down in his bed and curling in his expensive sheets. 

He stripped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, removed his belt and trousers along with his socks and boxers, ditched the clothes in the laundry basket by the bathroom door and made his way for the shower, the promise of warm water and heat on his tired skin bringing a small smile to his lips. He stepped under the spray and waited for the water to heat up properly. For a few moments he enjoyed the relief the warmth brought to his aching muscles but soon, that moment of peace was gone, as he was over-taken by a horrible unreasonable coughing fit. By the end of it, he was braced against the cold shower tiles, his chest siezing with the heaving of his strained breaths. 

He watched his own confused reflection in the glass wall in front of him, accompanied by the water droplets that made their way across the smooth see-through surface.

Had he been poisoned? When? And how? That couldn't really be it now, could it? Surely he would have noticed by now, most poisons affected it's victim quickly and caused more than just a general unease and a bad cough. He was probably just coming down with something, that had to be it.

He dismissed his initial bout of panic that he would never admit to, stepped out of the shower and after drying himself properly with a soft cotton towel, climbed in his bed.

He fell asleep quickly that night, shortly after his head hit the pillow. 

And he slept, completely unaware of his soulmate who was fighting desperately for every intake of breath, now lying under the crisp white hospital sheets, feeling defeated by something as simple as a (severe) case of pneumonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i can't believe i'm continuing with this either.  
> kudos, comments and any kind of feedack or criticism will be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that this is really short, even for a beginning but i can assure you that the next chapters will be at least a little bit longer.   
> feel free to comment! and thanks for reading.


End file.
